


5 times Benedict didn't kiss Martin (and one time that he did)

by sophiaiswisdom



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-20
Updated: 2010-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 21:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/141731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaiswisdom/pseuds/sophiaiswisdom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obviously I don't own Benedict and Martin; they own themselves. This is not for profit.</p><p>The review Martin is reading is at this link: http://www.guardian.co.uk/tv-and-radio/tvandradioblog/2010/jul/23/sherlock-steven-moffat-mark-gatiss</p><p>I hope you like it lovely recepient. I did my best. I want to thak you for a wonerful prompt. I also want to thank my beta. *sends kisses*</p></blockquote>





	5 times Benedict didn't kiss Martin (and one time that he did)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelokest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelokest/gifts).



1.  
“Benedict, this is Martin Freeman.” Mark Gatiss said nonchalantly, and to a less trained ear it would sound like he didn’t think this one was something special. Benedict, though, had become accustomed to the writer’s small nuances by now and knew that Mark thought this one might do; this one might be Watson, finally.

Benedict, of course, knew of Martin Freeman. He hadn’t ever met him before, but it wasn’t as there were a million British actors out there who had not one but two international hits under their belt.

“Hello there. How do you do, “he said, “I don’t think we’ve ever met before.”

“No,” Martin answered, eyes wide, voice deep “if we had I know I would have remembered it.”

Mark gave a startled half laugh and Benedict was certain that his face was turning an interesting shade of red when Martin grinned mischievously and added in his regular voice, “I had you fooled, had I not? Don’t you think Watson would talk a bit like that to Holmes? He seems to admire Holmes so much-“

“Sherlock.”

“Pardon?” Martin wrinkled his brows thoughtfully.

“It is a modern day adaptation, you know. They wouldn’t be Holmes and Watson. They are, in fact, Sherlock and John. Just Sherlock and John.”

“Quite right. Just Sherlock and John, flat mates in Baker Street,” Martin pointed towards the audition room with his script gripping hand. “Well, shall we?”

“Yes. Let’s go,” Benedict said and was not ashamed to admit to himself that he thought this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship even though Casablanca was far far away.

 

2.  
“I'm glad no-one saw that.”  


“Mm?”  


“You, ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool. People might talk.”  


“People do little else.”  


“…Aaaaaand cut!” Paul McGuigan walked towards his two stars while taking notes in a small blue notepad that made Benedict smile every time he saw it. It was curious how a man with such modern ideas about directing would also be so stuck in the forces of habit. “Brilliant job, blokes,” Paul continued looking up from his notepad, “We’ll take five and then have another take. Martin, this time stay crouched more. You are still in shock; you’re trying to do the best with it but it still affects you; Humour is your shield at this point. Benedict, be a little more forthcoming. You just realised you have a heart after all. That must be a bit disconcerting for a bloke.”  


“This job is bloody brilliant!” Martin cried out after Paul walked away, almost jumping up and down just by the joy of it. “Run and talk and talk and run and shooting pistols! All right, fake pistols but still, bloody wonderful job.”  


Benedict couldn’t help but be drawn in to his colleague’s (and maybe friend’s? They have started to become friends, he thought) enthusiasm and gusto. He grinned, almost involuntarily and offered with a warm voice.  


“Say, what about going down to the pub in the corner later? Do you fancy a beer?”  


“I’d love to,” was Martin’s simple response, but he kept smiling long after Benedict turned his back on him.

3.  


“Sorry, sir... Whose status?”  


“Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson.”  


Paul didn’t even need to say cut. Everyone knew that this scene was the last one and the atmosphere at the set was a mixture of excitement and sorrow. Mark, Paul, Steven and Sue offered congratulations all around and invited every one for drinks. Rupert came up to where Benedict and Martin were still standing and shook hands. “Brilliant job. It is a bloody shame it ends. Let’s hope for a second series. It was a pleasure working with you both.”  


Martin nodded. He felt numb and he could not even understand why. It was not that he was a novice and this was the first time a job he liked ended. What was the matter with him? Benedict answered Rupert’s kind words with his own praises and Martin thought that despite his aloof appearance Benedict had a way to make people trust him, which explained the fact that several hours later, right in front of the porch of his own home (Benedict had kindly offered him a ride) he was telling him things, personal things, things he hadn’t told anybody, not even his close family.  


“It is one of those things, really. The oldest story in the book. We thought we were in love but it was only infatuation. Now, we are just waiting for the kids to grow up a little and we are getting the friendliest divorce ever.”  


Martin turned his head to look at his companion, who had remained silent for the last ten minutes while he spilled his heart out, and found him gazing at him intensely. For the life of him, Martin could not interpret that look. For a moment time seemed to stand still but then Martin’s hand twitched and Benedict exhaled and it was just them, Martin and Benedict, mates and colleagues, even though they were in a car at dawn in front of his house and Martin did not seem to want this to end.  


“Let’s keep in touch, right?” Benedict said and all was right in the world again.

4.  
 _“Sherlock makes Sunday night TV sexy.”_  


Martin let out a startled laugh and started reading the glowing Guardian review. He hadn’t even reached the middle of it, when he pulled out his mobile phone and called the other person who he knew would appreciate this as much as he did.  


“This will be good, won’t it?” he said. “I think it is going to be bloody big. Read the Guardian review.”  


Benedict sounded a little embarrassed. “My agent already called me for a round of interviews,” a pause, “Want to meet in an hour for lunch?”  


Martin sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. He almost tripped on a wooden Pinocchio and mentally reminded himself that he had to pick up his son just after lunch.  


Benedict was right on time as always and Martin found it very easy to fall back to the easy camaraderie between them. They talked about Sherlock, and how everyone they knew had told them that it was obvious that John and Sherlock fancied each other, (“Just shag each other already! That was her exact words. My oldest friend!”), how the phone had not stopped ringing (“My agent is ha-ppy”), how Olivia was vacationing with a bloke in Cornwall (“It is what it is”), and how the new season of Premiere League would unfold game by game.  


When it was time to part, Martin could not afford to be late, Benedict nodded and turned away. Martin stayed there for a moment, staring at his retreating form but eventually turned away himself rushing through the busy street and missing Benedict’s glance back.

5.  


“So... The Hobbit? You realise you are the object of envy to millions of people all over the world. Well, those people are not probably older than ten years old, but still...”  


“You git!” Martin laughed, “You are just saying that because you would kill to be in my shoes! Well hairy feet actually but the fact remains that you are surreptitiously cursing the fact that you are too tall!”  


“You are correct, sir. My whole life my height has been the bane of my existence. I always wanted to be just a head shorter.”  
“Hmmm, damn right.”  


“So, when are you going to leave for New Zealand?” Even over the phone Martin felt the solemnity of the question.  


“Soon. Really bloody soon.”

6.  
Martin loved the picturesque little house that the production had found for him since the very first moment he saw it. It was kind of ironic, but in his mind, it looked like a hobbit house, complete with white lace curtains decorating the windows and a long wooden dinner table that he used mostly as a desk.  


He liked spending time in the house and everyone on set knew that they would probably find him there when not at work, so he didn’t think twice of it when he heard a loud knock and mechanically went to open his door.  


What he did not expect was Benedict bloody Cumberbatch right on his front door, complete with straw hat and ginger hair.  
Martin was aware that he was gaping but he did not know how to stop. “What...” he started to say but was stopped by Benedict’s hands on his shoulders and while he determinedly entered his personal space. Before he knew it Benedict was kissing him, passionately and thoroughly and oh... it was over and it never wanted it to be over.  


“Want some more?” Benedict said.  


“Oh, God, yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I don't own Benedict and Martin; they own themselves. This is not for profit.
> 
> The review Martin is reading is at this link: http://www.guardian.co.uk/tv-and-radio/tvandradioblog/2010/jul/23/sherlock-steven-moffat-mark-gatiss
> 
> I hope you like it lovely recepient. I did my best. I want to thak you for a wonerful prompt. I also want to thank my beta. *sends kisses*


End file.
